Cushiness and flexibility, both characteristics associated with cloths, are attributes that consumers desire in their sanitary tissue products, for example bath tissue products. A technical measure of cushiness is compressibility of the sanitary tissue product which is measured by the Stack Compressibility and Resilient Bulk Test Method. A technical measure of flexibility is plate stiffness of the sanitary tissue product which is measured by the Plate Stiffness Test Method. Current sanitary tissue products fall short of consumers' expectations for cushiness and flexibility.
Accordingly, one problem faced by sanitary tissue product manufacturers is how to improve (i.e., increase) the compressibility properties and improve (i.e., decrease) the plate stiffness properties of sanitary tissue products, for example bath tissue products, to make such sanitary tissue products cushier and more flexible to better meet consumers' expectations for more clothlike, luxurious, and plush sanitary tissue products.
Accordingly, there exists a need for sanitary tissue products, for example bath tissue products, that exhibit improved compressibility properties and improved plate stiffness properties to provide consumers with sanitary tissue products that fulfill their desires and expectations for more comfortable and/or luxurious sanitary tissue products, and methods for making such sanitary tissue products.